Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank
by Kid Anime
Summary: It is said that when the Soul Society faces an incredible power that could destroy us all, the boy who wields a magic key will arrive from a different dimension to save us by becoming the key for the control of that power." Bleach/Kingdom Hearts crossover
1. Arrival Into A New World

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 000**

* * *

Karakura Town (Early Morning)

* * *

Everyone's favorite Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki was out doing his job, slaying Hollows and guiding lost souls to the Soul Society. He found a soul however that could not be guided no matter HOW hard he tried and this along with Rukia Kuchiki's constant pestering was ticking him off.

"Would you shut up already!? No matter how many times I try he ain't goin' to Soul Society!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Keep trying anyway!" Rukia had said in response.

For you see Ichigo and Rukia had discovered a sleeping boy in their town with the same properties as a lost soul in a physical body. But what they don't realize is this boy may just change the lives of everyone in the Soul Society AND Earth forever.

* * *

Urahara Shop (Morning)

* * *

"So Ichigo, what brings you here today?" asked the shop owner, Kisuke Urahara.

"I'm here cuz' this kid can't is half soul/half human and CAN'T get a Soul Burial." Ichigo replied tired from dragging the STILL sleeping kid to the shop.

"Hmm...A human with the properties of a soul? Or a soul with the properties of a human?" questioned Urahara as he got a closer look at the boy.

"Any idea of what to do with the kid?" Rukia asked as she used her Soul Pager to scan the kid and see if he was a new type of Hollow but when she did she got strange results. "Come look at this Kisuke." He did as she requested and also put a confused face on.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"According to this, he's had something like a Soul Burial already but also allowed himself to be spirtually degraded while he was a whole at some time. But while this happened, two wholes were born as a result." Rukia stated intelligently much to Ichigo's discontent.

"English, please?" the orange haired teen said.

"In other words, he's become a Hollow willingly, been brought back to life and has had a couple of duplicates of himself made in the process." Urahara translated.

"But how's that even possible?" Ichigo asked although he had MANY more questions while staring at the kid.

"I don't know but it happened, bottom line." Urahara said flatly with concern in his voice. It was then that the boy had woken up yelling "Kairi, I'll save you!" afterwards jumping straight up and bashing his forehead with Ichigo's.

"OWWWW!!" both of them said at the same time.

"Well, now we know he isn't dead..." Rukia said with a sweatdrop.

"Where am I...? How'd I get here?"

"You're in my shop." Urahara answered "This boy, Ichigo here picked up your unconscious body and brung you here." he finished while pointing his fan at said orange haired teen as he was rubbing his now sore forehead.

"Oh...well, thank you. My name's Sora." the boy said while introducing himself.

"No prob-" before Ichigo could properly introduce himself to Sora, he was cut off by Rukia's Soul Pager which started beeping to alarm them that a Hollow has arrived.

"We'll have to cut the intros short, a Hollow's on the loose!"

"Alright fine..." Ichigo said as he used his Substitute Badge to turn into his Soul Reaper form.

Sora who witnessed every second of it was speechless. "No way! You have a drive form and a keyblade too?" he asked completely baffled.

"Drive Form?" Urahara asked.

"Keyblade?" Rukia asked.

"You can SEE me!?" Ichigo asked for the icing on the cake of random questions. "Well, I don't have time for this, it's Hollow Slaying time!" Ichigo declared as he ran out the door.

"Let me help!" Sora requested as his trusty keyblade appeared in his hand. Before Urahara or Rukia could even say or ask anything, he was long gone.

"But...how..." Rukia started.

"...could he do that?" Yoruichi finished in her cat form as she walked in after hearing every word.

"I don't know...but it could mean trouble for us."


	2. The Real Mystery Begins

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 001**

* * *

Karakura Town (Morning)

* * *

"Hey! Let me help!" cried out Sora as he was STILL tailing Ichigo wherever he went to find the Hollow.

"For the last time-" before Ichigo could finish the hollow had appeared before them.

"Mmm...You two look tasty..." it said as it attempted to devour them both in one HUGE bite but our favorite Soul Reaper's trusty zan-paku-to was placed to act as a sheild by cramping its upper and lower jaw so it couldn't crunch down on their bones.

"Hey! You beast! Leave him alone!" Sora exclaimed as he shot a Firaga out of the tip of his keyblade at the hollow which immidiately made it back off a few feet away in pain.

"Grrrr...I didn't realize YOU were a Soul Reaper too..." the Hollow had said through its gritted and CLEARLY unbrushed teeth.

"I'm not a Soul Reaper! I'm the chosen wielder of the keyblade!" everyone's favorite key holder had said.

"I see...so the sayings DID come true..." the foul evil spirit had started. "No matter... You're STILL my prey!" it finished as it charged at Sora.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Ichigo stated as he sliced the Hollow in half.

"Awesome job! Does this mean we're like a team now?" Sora had asked with much interest.

The orange haired teen was VERY close to shouting random swear words at the boy but after taking a deep breath he replied by saying: "No... Now c'mon, let's head back."

With that said, the two headed back to Ichigo's house.

* * *

Kurosaki Residence (Morning)

* * *

"Now, you're gonna need a place to stay and it just so happens that my house is the only one I can offer you and TRUST ME, you DON'T want to bunk with Urahara." Ichigo said while making up a new bed in the closet so that it was under Rukia's.

"Um...okay, thanks." Sora was so used to sleeping in hammocks at his home in the Destiny Islands that he never understood what a bed was to begin with.

With the preparations done, Ichigo looked up at the clock and to his horror it read 8:20. "Aw crap! I'm late for school!" (A/N: I don't REALLY know when he starts class so just go along with it please?)

The mention of school was not helping Sora to learn about this strange world that was new to him. "School? What's that?" he questioned with a look of confusion.

"It's a place that makes you smarter... That's all I can say, see ya!" the tardy teen rushed out the door with his explanation being said. Sora then looked around the room and asked "What's there to do around here?"

He then opened the nearby window and jumped out of it and walked casually back to the Urahara shop in hopes of something to kill his boredom.

* * *

Karakura High School (Morning-Day)

* * *

With seconds to go before the bell rang, Ichigo was about to make a sharp turn around the last corner that led to his classroom until...

BAM!

"Owww...you idiot, watch where you're going..." said an all too familiar voice to Ichigo. He looked up to see the following five:

Renji Abarai (Assistant Captain, 6th Company)

Yumichika Ayasegawa (Number 5, 11th Company)

Toshiro Hitsugaya (Captain, 10th Company)

Ikkaku Madarame (Number 3, 11th Company)

and Rangiku Matsumoto (Assistant Captain, 10th Company)

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?" was what a VERY surprised Ichigo had blurted out loud.

"It's ALL business Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya had replied with a serious tone in his voice. "We're investigating the possibility of a prophecy coming true. One that could destroy us all if it isn't resolved in time."

...

_"What is it... that I am doing here...? What is my purpose on this world? Is it all a faint dream or memory that I am experiencing... I feel destined to find out."  
"I just need a little more time to put the pieces together..."_


	3. For Whom The Key Unlocks After Finding

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 002**

* * *

Kurosaki Residence (Afternoon-Evening)

* * *

A VERY exhausted orange haired teen had walked in his room, EXTREMELY exhausted for that matter, after a LONG day of getting in trouble for being late so many times just trying to guide his fellow Soul Reapers through their classes. Luckily, they all had the same class as him, otherwise he'd have Detention for MONTHS instead of weeks. "It was a pain in the ass enough to explain school to them..." Ichigo stated while laying on his bed hoping to get some rest until...

"HEY ICHIGO!" Renji exclaimed from after poping out of the air vent much to Ichigo's incredibly surprised disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" the orange haired teen shouted while pointing an accusing finger of death at them. (A/N: BEWARE THE ACCUSING FINGER OF DEATH! just kidding... or AM I!?)

"Well, where ELSE are we supposed to stay?" asked Ikkaku who volunteered to ask for them after they all jumped down.

"How's about... NOT here!?" he replied.

"Awww...come on...please..." Rangiku asked while shaking her extremely large "money-makers" in front of Ichigo in a way that was teasing to everyone that was perverted. (excluding Hitsugaya and Ichigo)

"ALLOW ME TO COMFORT YOU!" the mod soul, Kon, who had appeared from out of nowhere, insisted as he lept to the incredibly pleasing world of "Pillowland" only to be smacked back down with the back of Rangiku's hand in humiliating defeat.

"See...this is why I don't allow myself to fall victim to such insanity..." Hitsugaya stated with his arms crossed.

"Sorry Rangiku, that won't work on me..." Ichigo said before his face was about to become sufficated, if ya know what I mean...

"You're no fun." pouted the older woman who backed up while Yumichika shook his head.

"So...what's with this prophecy?" the substitute Soul Reaper asked before he got the incredibly long explanation.

* * *

Urahara Shop (Evening)

* * *

"So...Ichigo turned down your team offer huh? That sounds just like him." the hat-donning ex-soul reaper said while waving his fan.

"Yeah...I really needed his help..." Sora said with his head hanging down.

"How come?" asked Yoruichi

"Ya see, I was seperated from my friends and I have a strong feeling they've been warped to this world just like me." the chosen keywielder had said.

"Is that so?" Rukia started "Don't worry, we'll help you!" the adopted Kuchiki heir finished.

"Really? You will?" asked Sora who was starting to regain confidence.

"Of course!" Rukia was about to add more to her declaration if she hadn't been forced to kneel on the ground unexpetedly and unwillingly.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as he noticed that the three he was surrounded by suddenly exchanged looks of the serious manner.

"You feel that Spiritual Pressure...?" Urahara asked cautiously.

"Yeah..." Rukia said as she stood back up and popped a Soul Candy in her mouth to enter her Soul Reaper state.

* * *

Karakura Town (Evening)

* * *

"I wonder who or what could give off that much spiritual pressure..." the gentle giant, better known as Chad had said.

Elsewhere...

"This power...who could it belong to?" Orihime Inoue had thought aloud to herself.

Elsewhere...

One of Ichigo's "normal" classmates, Keigo, had looked up to see a sight that if it did nothing else confuse him. For he saw a bunch of people in black cloaks and white outfits in the sky.

* * *

Karakura Skies (Evening)

* * *

"So...do you think we're ready?" an Orginazation XIII member, Axel, had asked.

"Yeah...Prepare yourself Karakura Town... for the endless onslaught brung upon by the most ruthless arrancars..." a man who appeared to be standing on the air with his hands in his pockets while grinning maniacally had started.

"All of them, led by me... The Espada Sexta... Grimmjow JeagerJaques!"

...

_"The search for who I truly am still continues... So far I've come across no one who could even hope to give me an idea of why I'm alive... Is this my destiny...?"  
"Doomed to a life of no purpose to fufill or dream to achieve?"_


	4. Let The Anger Increase

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 003**

* * *

Karakura Skies (Evening)

* * *

"Ugh..." was what an exhausted Hitsugaya could mutter while getting beaten badly by his foe.

"So...you are really a captain." started the Arrancar. "Well, I suppose I'll reveal who I am to you." While these words were being said, Heartless swarmed around him waiting for an order. "I am the Arrancan Undecimo, Shawlong Quafang."

"Undecimo, the Eleventh... Does this mean you're the Eleventh strongest?" the bloody Soul Reaper asked.

"That is incorrect, I was simply the Eleventh Born but..." paused Shawlong. "That only counts for numbers higher than ten. The most powerful of us are numbers Negative Ten thru Ten. They are the Espadas, and you want to know something else?"

"Sure, why not...?" Hitsugaya responded suspicously.

"An Espada's strength far surpasses my own. I'd look like a joke in comparison to the two Espadas that were sent here."

The last part made the young captain's eyes go wide as he hoped the ones who may have gone up against those two that his opponent spoke of weren't killed.

* * *

Karakura Skies (Evening)

* * *

Ichigo slashed his opponent at blinding speed only to have it blocked by his enemy's hand and without blinking got repelled away in all in one motion.

"I'm just playing around... unleash your Bankais already!" demanded the Arrancar.

"I keep telling you, I don't know what a Bankai is!" Sora replied while fending off his Axel.

"Oh quit your lies!" cried out Axel while throwing the one of his deadly flaming chakrams at the Key-Wielder.

Fueling Sora's anger was working for them as he kept slashing aimlessly at his target. "You two aren't worth killing!" GrimmJow

"You want it, you got it..." warned Ichigo as he got in transformation stance.

**"BAN-KAI!"**

* * *

Karakura Skies (Evening)

* * *

"Finished...? Is this all you can do?" It looked as if Shawlong had Hitsugaya right where he wanted him until...

"Captain Toshiro!" was the voice of Rangiku.

"Huh!? What is it!?"

"Gentei Kaijyo has been approved!!"

Hope had came to the desperate as Hitsugaya had taken a stance and gathered his strength.

**"GENTEI KAIJYO!!"**

"Gentei Kaijyo...?" questioned the Undecimo and the next thing he knew he lost an arm.

"Yes, Gentei Kaijyo. We Captains and Assistant Captains of the Thirteen Guard Court Companies must wear a badge on our bodies to prevent permanant damage to souls in the Human World. 80 percent of our power is limited while we wear them but since I just took mine off..." Hitsugaya readied his Bankai for its most powerful attack.

"**Ryusenka**..." (**Hail Flower Dragon**)

"RETREAT!" A frightened Shawlong attempted to fly away but got a zan-paku to through his neck followed by his body being blown up in an icy blast.

Unfortunately, a huge cut opened up on where Hitsugaya's left Ice Wing was as he fell to the ground. He then laid there with the thoughts that he had been left for dead.

* * *

Karakura Skies (Evening)

* * *

"I've got to hurry and meet back with Rukia who's slaying your Heartless at the shop so hurry up and get hit!" Sora angrily said through his tightly clenched teeth as he missed another vertical strike against Axel.

The XIII member then grabbed Sora by his keyblade and threw him at Ichigo who took the full hit and both skidded alongside the ground where they both jumped very high (Sora, a bit higher with the High Jump Maneouver) and were about to have a nasty mark on their faces courtesy of the chakrams.

When they blocked with their blades, Sora and Ichigo met a barrage of punches launched by GrimmJow finished by a powerful spin kick that sent both of them through lots of rubble.

"C'MON, THAT ALL YA GOT!?"

An eerie sound answered him as both of the Espadas walked towards the smoke when they then heard...

"**Thundaga Getsuga Tenshou.**" (**Electrifying Moon Fang Heavens Piercer**)

A dark lightning blast sliced a very wide and visible cut diagonally across GrimmJow's body but it seemed to do much worse on Axel as he was kneeling down in immense pain but oddly enough he wasn't bleeding.

"SO, STILL THINK WE'RE NOT WORTH KILLING?" Sora and Ichigo asked with both their keyblade and zan-paku to pointed towards the Espadas.

...

_"What have I done? It's overwhelming me... It's power is... rising too quickly. I can't allow myself to succumb to it."  
"Light... There's no way I can surrender to it or it's master, the one named Kairi."_


	5. Vital Chains Severed

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 004**

**

* * *

**

Karakura Skies (Evening)

* * *

"Bring it on!" cried out Sora. His keyblade locked once again with GrimmJow's blade.

"Is that all you've got to offer!? Pathetic!" The arrancar punched his opponent away and proceeded to slash but was repelled by a Firaga. Meanwhile, not more than 100 yards away, Ichigo was having trouble evading Axel's flaming chakrams. It seemed to the strawberry kid that his chances for a counterattack were somewhere between slim and none.

"Man, you guys are no fun. Put up a challenge already will you?" taunted the XIII member. "You want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge!" He took the stance for a Getsuga Tenshou but then something went wrong.

Suddenly he felt weak but at the same time bursting with energy. It was unexplainable, the only noteable physical change were that his eyes turned black with dark yellow pupils. Then he just stood there, still and not moving a muscle.

"Hey Ichigo! You picked a pretty lousy time to take a nap!" Being distracted almost cost Sora his life but he narrowly avoided an incoming Cero.

"Pay attention! I want you to have a terrified expression on your face when I kill you!" But it was the Espada Sexta who had a look of worry shortly after saying that. This was courtesy of an ear-piercing shriek being emitted from Ichigo.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR A SLAUGHTER!" cried out the substitute Soul Reaper with a high-pitched voice that wasn't his own before immidiately breaking into a frenzy of slices too fast for the naked eye to track. This dealt heavy damage on Axel and made him kneel down gasping and panting as if all air circulation had been cut off. "But...how...?"

A now demented Ichigo then turned to Sora's opponent with a wide grin plastered across his face, reaching from cheek to cheek. "YOU'RE NEXT!" The key-wielder took this chance to swing and spike down GrimmJow with all of his might.

"You little-!" But he was cut off by the zan-paku to that threatened to slice through his arm. "Away with you, Soul Reaper!" He forcefully put Ichigo's face in the palm of his hand, smashed it into the ground below to knock the teen unconscious and was about to finish by blasting a Cero had Sora not swooped in to save his comrade with the Strike Raid move.

Something then caught GrimmJow's attention in the distance. "Tch. We'll finish this another time. Axel, we're leaving." He roughly grabbed his teammate by the head of his outfit. "Why? Can't we have more fun?" protested the redhead. "I'd like to stay longer too but we just got the appointed target." A finger was pointed west of their location and everyone looked over to see someone being carried off by someone else much larger. Sora couldn't make out who it was but his enemies knew exactly who they were.

"I never knew they'd make the move in quiet, let alone so fast..." Axel smirked and responded by saying "I guess they used us as a distraction. Alright then, let's get going." And in the next instant they vanished.

"What was that all about?" thought Sora out loud. "C'mon, let's get you home."

Somehow supporting his weight, the 14 year old carried his much taller 15 year old buddy back to his house. But a few people were there waiting outside the door. One of them spoke.

"Hey kid, we'd like a word with you..."

_..._

_"The master plan has gone into fluition... The light has been contained... But what is this?"  
"There's another source? A minor inconvience, that's all this has emerged itself to be."_


	6. Eternal Darkness and Despair

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 005**

* * *

Karakura Town (Early Morning)

* * *

"Err..wha?" Our favorite Soul Reaping protaganist was beginning to awaken from his unconscious state that was delivered to him the previous night and looked around, examining surroundings that were new to him. "Where am I?"

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki." spoke a voice new to him. Once he was addressed by his full name, he looked over to see a young man who looked about a couple of years older than him with blonde bowl-cut hair sporting on a white button-up shirt and red tie, brown belt and black slacks with taupe penny loafers as the footwear of choice.

"I am Shinji Hirako. Man, were you ever the mess when we found you." he answered while grinning. "Your buddy told me all that had happened to ya'. Be happy that he was kind enough to carry you all the way here." His arms were spread wide as he said this to point out what appeared to be the insides of an old warehouse.

Sora then walked in after hearing himself be mentioned. "Yeah, you kinda freaked out last night before you got beaten down."

It all came back to him now, what had happened the night before. Who they fought and how he was on the verge of winning but ultimately failed. That part put a frown on the strawberry teen's face.

"They promised to help you get better in fighting." continued the key-wielder. "I'm gonna go play with Rukia, bye!" after having said that he dashed off.

Ichigo reached out a hand to him but then looked at it becoming a fist then he put it back down along with his head in shame.

"So..." he began. "Help me get stronger will you? How?"

His question was going to get an answer but not from Shinji. Instead, a more cartoony voice spoke. "Is he gone?"

"Yes King, he hastily sped away from the area." answered the nicely dressed blonde.

"Good." Someone much smaller stepped out of the shadows from behind various crates, donning on only a black hoodie and robe that stretched all the way down to his black shoes that resembled Sora's. This mysterious stranger approached Ichigo reached out a gloved hand that was placed on the forehead of the Soul Reaper in question.

"Now onto the reason you're here..."

* * *

Karakura Town (Morning)

* * *

"Those are some nice drawings Rukia." a smiling Sora had said while flipping through pages of her sketchbook.

"Why thank you!" I'm glad SOMEONE appreciates them..." stated a grateful Kuchiki heir. "I used to draw like this back home with Kairi..." after a saddening sigh, the bright atmosphere dropped a little, causing Rukia to speak up. "You seem to care a lot for this Kairi person."

"Yeah you bet I do! She's one of my best friends!" quickly replied Sora.

"What happened to her if you don't mind me asking? asked the now curious Soul Reaperette with a facial expression to match how much she wanted to know.

"Well...you see..." began the reminscing boy. "A while ago, on a stormy night, my home was attacked by a monster. It was one of many kinds of dark creatures called Heartless. From what I've seen, they reside here too but were re-named Hollows."

"So he has experience battling them after all..." thought Rukia but her pondering was interrupted by the continuation of more storytelling. "After I had defeated it with my Keyblade..." the chose bearer of said weapon held his hand out in front of him then appeared Kingdom Key in his grasp as a demonstration before going on. "Riku, another one of my best frieds, Kairi & I...we had gotten seperated. On my quest to find them I met lots of friendly allies who helped me defeat lots of bad guys. Eventually I was reunited with them again but..." Rukia detected a crack in his voice and looked over to see him crying. "Riku got locked away in darkness...and Kairi had been forcibly pulled out of my reach. I gave so much, even my own heart at one point to save them...to be with them...only to lose them again!?" He threw himself onto the one listening, looking for comfort in her thin arms. "What if I can never track them down? If we're destined to be apart?"

The Kuchiki heiress couldn't help but feel sorry for him and answered his pleads by assuredly saying: "Don't worry...I promise to help locate and rescue them...wherever they are..."

_ ..._

_"Such strong feelings of dedication cause such outbreaks against me!? How dare they!"  
"This shall not last for long..." _


	7. Seeing The Hidden Heart & Soul

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 006**

**

* * *

**

Urahara Shop (Morning-Afternoon)

* * *

**"FREEZE!" **A frosty ball of ice energy was shot into the air and exploded, making a cool mist rain down on everyone.

"Thank you Sora, my boy." said the shop owner who was fanning himself more so than usual. "That key's powers sure come in handy, especially on a hot day like today!" "Yeah, if only our air conditioner wasn't busted..." added on the red haired boy known as Jinta.

It was a dry, hot day as one would expect in the summer. The sun's rays were radiating their heat down upon the shack that sells knick-knacks and other useful things to the right customers, the employees (and guests) could feel it making them sweat a little, hence why a Blizzara was used to chill the atmosphere around them to something a little more bareable.

"Mr. Kisuke, do you think we should try it now?" inquired the tall corn roll haired worker Tessai. "Fine, fine, I know you and Yoruichi will keep pestering me until I do." answered the former captain.

"What are you talking about?" asked the always innocent Ururu. Urahara's jovial attitude transitioned into showing his somewhat more serious side as his eyes weren't being shadowed by his bucket hat. "Sora...it's time I shared with you the results of some research I've been doing ever since Ichigo found you."

* * *

Karakura Town Warehouse District (Morning-Afternoon)

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked our soul reaping hero who was trying to comprehend all the information that was just given to him.

"Weren't you listening to The King! Clean the wax out of your ears and pay attention you twit!" the rude snaggletoothed Hiyori answered. "That's enough, Hiyori." assured Shinji so that their leader could speak freely and without interruption. She huffed and turned her back to everyone in response to this. "It's just as I said, you have what is known as a golden heart which is locked away until your Time of Awakening."

"And you're saying that's soon?" Ichigo asked, deeply interested in his new discovery. "Yes. If all goes well, you'll be able to tap into a new power. However...should you fail..." All of the Vizards had solid and solemn looks on their faces, including Hiyori whose front was still not shown to anyone at the moment.

"You will die."

* * *

Urahara Shop (Morning-Afternoon)

* * *

"I'll...d-die?" stuttered a stunned Sora as he also was comprehending was told to him.

"That would appear to be the case." said a now sad looking Rukia who recently arrived on the scene after being requested to do so by Urahara. "B-but..." now was her turn to stutter. "Hey, that's only if you don't learn the name of your keyblade." She was looking at Sora's Kingdom Key before making her own zanpakutō appear in her hand. "We all had to do it to perform initial releases...of course..." The Kuchiki heiress didn't know it but she noticeably began to choke up as she continued. "...the stakes were never this high."

"Which is why we called you here Rukia." Tessai spoke and looked down at her and Sora. "If what we learned is correct, his is connected with what is called a Drive Form and he'll need someone close to him to successfully use it. You appear to be good friends with the boy so you should suffice." "I understand." she said while nodding.

"Then if you two are ready..." instructed the feline version of Yoruichi. "We'll begin the **Jinzen." (Blade Speaking Meditation)**

* * *

Karakura Town Warehouse District (Morning-Afternoon)

* * *

"You'd better put up the barrier and add a few layers while you're at it, this could get messy." advised the sailor fuku donning Lisa to her fellow Vizard, the gentle and rotund Hachigen. "At once Ms. Yadōmura."

"And now it begins." spoke the shortest and most powerful one of their group last time before removing his hand from the forehead of the substitute Soul Reaper and jumping back onto higher placed crates than the ones he was standing on to be on eye-level when he gave his speech. Now, like everyone else, the one only known as The King was anxiously awaiting what would happen.

Before long, an Emblem Heartless shaped like Ichigo appeared before the real one and grabbed him before pulling his soul out forcefully "Hey! Wh-what's going on! Aaaaahhhh!" They both were dragged into an abyss of darkness, leaving the physical body to fall motionless.

"Will he be alright?" asked the spiked afro haired Vizard named Love to no one in particular. "Only time will tell..." Shinji mused while thinking out loud.

* * *

Urahara Shop (Morning-Afternoon)

* * *

With the Kingdom Key across his lap as he sat down, Sora was taking a meditative pose and his face looked like it was in deep concentration to reflect this. As they patiently (or in Jinta's case, impatiently) awaited some sort of reaction to occur, Rukia spoke while clutching her chest (specifically where the heart is) in her hand.

"It's beating so fast...like it'll burst out at any second..." This struck Urahara's fancy as his eyes were once again visible through the overshadowing of his beloved hat while he thought out loud. "This will change everything...That's a given."

* * *

A Place With The Likeness Of A World Within A Dream

* * *

Ichigo had fallen down into an ocean and felt as if he lost all ability to swim. But instead of drowning... "Huh? I can breathe?" He continued to fall down deeper until he stood up straight onto the ocean floor which, upon touching, became dozens of beautiful doves that flew away. He was now standing on a giant pillar which appeared to be made out of an illuminated stained-glass of sorts.

Now only one thought entered his mind. "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

In A Spacial Realm That Spreads Far And Wide Containing Much Emptiness

* * *

"Whoa...How weird..." Sora was walking up the side of a building without having the normal laws of gravity make him plummet to his young doom. Besides the sky and a few skyscrapers, there wasn't much to be said about the place he winded up in.

"I hope I live through this...whatever this is..."

_..._

_"I think I may be able to complete it after all. What's needed has been acquired I'm being led to believe, only one required pre-caution remains."  
"Obtaining absolute control over what can fulfill the prophecy."_


	8. Reflecting The Vision

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 007**

_

* * *

_

A Place With The Likeliness Of A World Within A Dream

* * *

Ichigo gazed upon the stained glass platform, his eyes remained fixated on the appearance of a person sleeping: Himself.

"What...is this...?" he thought out loud. "Last thing I remember... some monster came out of nowhere and took me with it to some realm. But before that..." The strawberry teen closed his eyes and rested his forehead upon his fingertips. "Damn, I'm not remembering anything...That's not important right now though." He stood and looked around for anyway of moving along without falling into the seemingly bottomless shaft below. "I need to get out of here..."

* * *

Karakura Town Warehouse District (Afternoon)

* * *

Back in the warehouse, all Vizards and the one known as The King were still waiting for something to happen while the physical human body of Ichigo Kurosaki remained on the floor motionless.

"Hachigen..." spoke Hiyori. "You might as well drop the barriers. Nothing's gonna happen at this rate, the wimp's going to die. He's too soft." She finished with a yawn and then the round Vizard responded in his gentle voice saying: "With all due respect, I'd prefer to keep them up for safety precautions. And..." "And?"

"...It's only been five minutes." he finished in a fearful tone, awaiting a loud shouting remark from his cohort. As expected, that's what the rude and vulgar Hiyori did. "Well excuse me for being bored! This is stupid! Even if it does work, who says he can contain it!"

"We're going to find out right about now." answered the always observant Lisa. Everyone turned back to see Ichigo's body rise up on it's own like a vampire awakening from a sleep within a coffin. "This is getting freaky..." commented the childish, lime-green haired Mashiro. Darkness began to swirl around and envelop the motionless host body, this made the spiritual pressure emanating from it become more sinister. "Get ready." announced their leader.

As if on cue, a hole appear in the chest area where one's heard would be. The eyes opened and were pitch-black, soon after that, the legs began dematerializing from the feet, working its way up while having the missing parts become filled in with significantly larger replacements that were fiendish in design. This continued as everyone watched what was once human become some sort of dark giant.

"A pureblood." The King said, not being phased by the transformation even though it was now towering over him with tremendous size. He pointed his gloved finger at it before giving out the order: "Take it down."

* * *

In A Special Realm That Spreads Far And Wide Containing Much Emptiness

* * *

Elsewhere, Sora was confronting a problem of his own. Someone that looked suspiciously like him. "Who are you?"

The facial features were similar though while Sora's hair was more spiked and colored a darker shade of brown, his doppelganger had a slightly more windswept hairstyle while the back was smooth and it's color being more of a golden blonde. He answered by saying: "I think...you...are the real Me." His choice of clothing was an attire all his own consisting of an open black hooded cloak while within that he donned on a sharp contrast of casual clothes. Those being a zipped up white jacket with a red collar with beige pants and red strapped brown shoes. "I know I'm not making much sense. Just call me...Roxas."

"Roxas..." Sora repeated for confirmation. "Why are you here? Isn't this like, the inside of my mind?" The look-a-like shook his head and smiled. "No, not quite." He stretched his arms out while speaking. "I've been waiting for you, Sora. You're the master of the Keyblade. That means..." In a flash of light, the two keyblades of light and darkness: Oathkeeper and Oblivion, appeared in his hands. "You should be able to beat me. If you can, you'll be whole again." Sora looked bewildered and was still trying to get a good grip on the concept. "To be honest, I don't understand this. But..."

The young chosen one began grinning. "It sounds like you want to fight, am I right?" He drew forth his trusted Kingdom Key and readied himself for anything. "That would be the jidst of it, yes." His now confirmed opponent took a dual-wielding fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself, Sora."

"Heh, gimme all you got Roxas!"

* * *

Urahara Shop (Afternoon)

* * *

Rukia clutched her chest tightly out of anticipation. "It's started."

"Alright, now remember. If he needs you, you'll be called into his dimension and from there you're to give him any and all assistance he needs, got it?" Carefully instructed a serious Yoruichi. The Kuchiki heiress nodded and went back to look upon Sora's peaceful looking body, still in a meditative position.

"And a piece of advice..." added Urahara. "Don't die."

_..._

_"I'm actually ahead of schedule. I think I'll take this time to experiment a little. Soon, very soon..."  
"I will establish a new Order Over All."_


	9. Jumping Ahead By Leaps And Bounds

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 008**

_

* * *

_

In A Special Realm That Spreads Far And Wide Containing Much Emptiness

* * *

**"THUNDER!"** A column of lightning was approaching Sora at an alarming rate. A nimble Dodge Roll however allowed him to escape from harm then countercast with **"FIRE!" **to shoot a fireball which homed in on Roxas who deflected it away with Oathkeeper. This was followed up with a Sliding Dash before striking with Oblivion.

"Uh oh..." Our hero barely managed to block by holding his keyblade in front of him horizontally, though the force pushed him back and knocked the boy off balance. "An opening!" thought Roxas before jumping and swinging down both weapons with all of his strength. The blow connected with its intended target, managing to get his true self off of his feet and into the air. From there, he proceeded into a series of aerial swipes, alternating between the Keyblades of light and darkness then held both in the shape of an X for a Combo Finish.

Luckily, Sora's Aerial Recovery kicked in and the young boy jumped to avoid the cross-slash that was coming towards him. Instead of falling back down, he chose to stay airborne with the Glide ability. "You're tough!" he said through panting. "But I won't lose!" Roxas let himself fall and looked up but instead of seeing the Keyblade Master, he envisioned somebody only he knew.

Smiling, he thought to himself: "I'm repeating history here. Let's see if this outcome will be any different..."

* * *

A Place With The Likeliness Of The World Within A Dream

* * *

Ichigo walked with slight hesitation up a set of glowing stairs, each step appearing as he progressed forward but each one behind him vanished, not leaving a guarantee that he could return to his starting point.

On the next illuminated stained glass tower, there was an image of one of his friends. It was of a tall male that, based on the skin color, one could assume he was of some kind of Mexican descent, dressed in a typical school uniform, much like the one Ichigo was in from the image of himself that he saw earlier. He had a muscular build accompanied with wavy hair that hung over his sleeping eyes.

"Chad." It was Yasutora Sado, a young man (A/N: You wouldn't think he was actually Ichigo's age just from looking at him, now would ya'?) with a bit of a Pacifist nature, never fighting for his own being as the strawberry teen learned through their first encounter. He calls him Chad because of a mispronounciation of Sado but still refers to him as such, not that the gentle giant minds.

"What's going on..." He continued onto a platform he saw in the distance and again, another image of another of his friends was shown. This one depicted a teenage girl with long waist-length orange hair, though the orange is a little darker than Ichigo's hair, sporting matching gorgeous looks and a curvaceous body. She was dressed in the female's equivalent of the school uniform.

"Orihime." Orihime Inoue was her full name, always sensitive and polite towards her associates and happy to enjoy the company of others. Admittedly, he was always thought of her as a very good person.

There was one last place to examine in this mysterious pace. Upon arriving there, he lost sight of all stops beforehand. "This keeps becoming more strange. I need to unlock this golden heart or whatever it is and get back to the World of the Living..." On the last image, he saw himself once again, only he was dressed in his Soul Reaper garb and was sleeping across from the spirit of his zanpakutō, Zangetsu. "Damn it all! What does this mean!" "I'll tell you what it means..." Ichigo turned around to see his inner hollow before him, grinning while speaking. "It means that if you can't man up, everyone shown in the glass will be doomed to perish..."

Upon hearing this, the substiture Soul Reaper's heart skipped a beat and then a ray of darkness sprang out from within it, hovering above him and leaving behind a gaping hole in his chest. Ichigo fell forwards afterwards, feeling very weak. He demanded to know: "What the hell did you do to me!"

"I'd be more worried about the beast you now have to conquer if I were you." After a rather generic evil laugh, the Hollow Ichigo disappeared and the Emblem Heartless one that dragged the original here stood in his place. "Hear me...and hear me well you bastard..." with what strength he could muster from being in his current condition, he formed Zangetsu, the actual blade, in his hand and struggled to stand up. "You touch my friends and I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you!" With that vow, the real Ichigo Kurosaki recklessly charged towards the Heartless, determined to defeat any and all of his impostors.

* * *

Karakura Town Warehouse District (Afternoon)

* * *

"What will it take to beat him! The gray/silver haired Kensei thought out loud while dodging projectile orbs of darkness. "Whether we can or not all depends on Ichigo! For now, keep the pureblood at bay!" The King was casting Reflect to shoot what orbs he could catch in its range back from whence they came while everyone else was on the offensive, attacking wherever they could with whatever they were able to use.

After thrusting her zanpakutō into one of the giant's hands, Hiyori cursed out: "That asshole owes us big time!" Suddenly, a portal appeared within the warehouse and out of it came a member of Organization XIII. Shinji, the first to notice this, Flash Stepped before this trespasser with a **Cero (Doom Blast) **armed and ready to fire before asking: "What business do you have here?"

The one being questioned had somewhat wild medium-long length blue hair, some of which was tucked into the hood of his cloak. He had pointed ears and piercing yellow eyes, along with quite the noticeable "X" shaped scar on his face. The XIII member held a **Cero **of his own and answered with: "I'm only here to observe."

* * *

Urahara Shop (Afternoon)

* * *

Back with the Urahara gang, Tessai confronted a mysterious looking foe. A slender male of average height with unusally pale white skin, short messy black hair and green, almost cat-like, eyes with teal lines under them as if he were crying. On the left side of his head was something that resembled a broken helmet and for clothing he wore an all white attire save for a black sash. If this wasn't strange enough, he had a Hollow hole where his heart would be, and as such, was automatically classed as an enemy. "Who are you? You don't look like a customer."

"That's because I'm not here to purchase anything." Jinta and Ururu were standing by the corn roll haired worker's sides in defensive positions though truthfully both were scared. "I'm going to take what rightfully belongs to my masters." The stranger unsheathed his zanpakutō, which appeared to be a regular katana and pointed it towards them. "With force if necessary."

_..._

_"I can't believe it. I've actually manifested it into a form that I can manipulate to my will."  
"It's all mine... Nothingness."_


	10. Borrowing Once Again

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 009**

_

* * *

_

In A Special Realm That Spreads Far And Wide Containing Much Emptiness

* * *

"Let's finish this!" Sora rushed in and clashed Keyblades with his dual-wielding duplicate. Although it was Kingdom Key against Oblivion, the young chosen one was still managing well. However, this would not last once Oathkeeper was added into the equation. Roxas broke through and struck with powerful slices, not easing up on his assault, making it near impossible for his true self to counter or block.

"Get ready. Because I'm going to be the one to finish you..." And to do said finishing, he leaped into the air and joined his Keyblades together above him before shooting our a beam of light into the sky, soon afterwards, it became very dark. "You can't stop me!" This was the beginning of his Limit Break: **Magic Hour**.

Clouds were now crackling loudly and menacingly with thunder and large columns of shining bright light began raining down everywhere. "Heh, I think I'm in real trouble now..." A now worried Sora jokingly said. The boy tried to Dodge Roll himself to safety as he attempted to anticipate where the attacks would land. Unfortunately however...

"AAAAAAHHHH! NO! THIS CAN'T END LIKE TH-" He was cut short by being bombarded by many more of the raining light columns, they knocked him around senselessly before the last one, seemingly the most powerful of them all touched down and collided directly onto his body. Now unconscious, Sora fell into the darkened sky's abyss. Roxas watched him before he was out of his line of sight with a facial expression of disappointment. "...Was I wrong?"

* * *

Urahara Shop (Afternoon)

* * *

Rukia took a deep breath of air and clutched her chest. "I think...it's time..." she said in-between fits of panting. Within the blink of an eye, the pale stranger appeared behind the meditating Sora and reached out for him but...

"LIGHT!" cried out the Kuchiki heiress while glowing. "About time." a now wide-awake Urahara had dryly said before revealing the blade hidden in his cane, he then jumped and swung at the enemy who clashed with the katana to counter. Deadlocked in a sword struggle, Urahara casually asked: "I recognize your outfit. You're with the group that invaded our skies the other day aren't you?"

"Yes I am. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, the Espada Cuatro." after his formal introduction, Ulquiorra jumped back and continued speaking in his cold, unemotional voice. Simply hearing it caused chills to go down Jinta and Ururu's spines. "I am under direct orders from our group's leaders to capture the Keyblade Master. Now if you'll excuse me..." He prepared the charging of a green Cero from the fingertips of his free hand. "I must complete my mission." The cero was aimed towards the Urahara Shop employees but only after he made sure his zanpakutō was pointed at the motionless glowing Rukia. "Don't think I forgot about you girl." He stated menacingly without looking back at her.

As if on cue though, she vanished in a colorful blur. "Hey! Where'd she go!" asked Jinta to no one in particular. The boy's boss answered while re-adjusting his hat which had almost fallen off. "To Sora. To help him."

* * *

Karakura Town Warehouse District (Afternoon)

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Shinji was blasted away towards Mashiro who fell flat on her back to avoid any collision damage. Instead, he crashed into a pile of crates. "You ok?" she asked in a cute, innocent demeanor. "Yeah sure...I'm just nice and dandy in here..." groggily answered her Vizard cohort. Taking that at face value she responded with "Good! Leave the rest to us!"

Kensei and Love attempted to attack the XIII member from both front and back but they winded up being repelled via the enemy's large claymore which was used to spin around and attack in timing with their strikes. "Pathetic..." His yellow eyes focused themselves upon the giant Heartless that was still wrecking the warehouse. "Now I wait...for the best moment to appear so I can collect the golden heart."

* * *

A Place With The Likeliness Of A World Within A Dream

* * *

Ichigo kept missing every attack he threw at the Emblem Heartless. It felt like each sword swing drained his life energy until he dropped Zangetsu and fell to his knees. "Damn...it's hopeless." "Still don't need my help?" a voice echoed around to him. "NO!" He snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" His Heartless counterpart picked up the fallen zanpakutō and vertically sliced at Ichigo who rolled away just in the nick of time but something felt wrong. Something inside of him...

"Ugh...I...feel sick..." Out of the blue, he started profusely vomiting up some white liquid from his mouth. It solidified itself into his Hollow which moved in close, so close that their faces were only mere inches away from each other. "You can't do this without me and you know it!" The dark half picked up the original roughly by his hair so they were at eye-to-eye level with one hand and stuck his hand into the hole of Ichigo's chest with the other. "Last chance...become my noble steed so that I can save you from certain death. So that I can maintain control in the outside World of the Living!" Coughing up blood now, Ichigo chuckled to himself and grinned. "I'd rather die then let you have your way..."

This made the Hollow frown and throw him aside like a rag doll. "So be it." Once again he vanished and the Heartless held Zangetsu in a stance that the substitute Soul Reaper recognized immediately. Coming to terms with his self-inflicted sentence, he stood up and stayed in place, no longer to run. "Heh. Do it then you bastard..." His own **Getsuga Tenshou **was blasted at him and it hit it's intended target dead center. Blood spattered everywhere onto his stained glass image and he fell backwards with a large gash across his torso.

Before entering the state of death, Ichigo Kurosaki could swear he heard voices as his eyes closed.

_... _

_"Don't give up on me yet! I'll help ya'!"_


	11. Winding The Clock Forward

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 010**

_

* * *

_

In A Special Realm That Spreads Far And Wide Containing Much Emptiness

* * *

Sora finally came to as his body kept drifting along within the emptiness of the sky. He was sure that all was lost, he couldn't even feel his trusty Kingdom Key form in his hand. "It's all over isn't it?"

"Don't say that! I'm here for you!" Now opening his eyes, he saw Rukia float down to him and offer him her hand. "Didn't I say I'd help you find your friends?" Speechless and eyes flowing up with tears he nodded. "But to do that you cannot give up on me! Get up!" The boy let out a silent cry while taking her hand into his own, both of them now shining with light. "Thank you...Let's do it!" The light was so intense that Roxas could see it in the distance from his current position which was very far away from where he had blasted his true self. "What is that...?"

A miraculous thing occured after he pondered that out loud. In what could only be described as something out of a fairy tale, Sora closed his eyes again, this time to enter a brief slumber. And as he did so, Rukia became engulfed in the light until her very own body and soul became a white orb. As it entered her friend's chest, he went into a state of recreation. He began aging and because of it, his hair changed from a dark brown color to something more caramel while his height increased with his new teenage body features becoming more distinguished. Along with this change, his entire outfit got a re-design. His white and black jacket over red jumpsuit attire swapped itself with a baggier black and silver getup which had various additions of extra zippers and leggings of the red and blue color with the only unchanged piece of his clothing being the signature crown necklace.

Once this transformation was complete, he performed an Aerial Recovery and opened his blue eyes then spoke in a now deeper voice while smirking proudly: "You're mine."

* * *

Karakura Town Warehouse District (Afternoon)

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" questioned the normally laid-back Rōjūrō with great worry. His thigh-length, long-tailed black jacket and long, wavy blonde hair were blown upwards a bit from the force that was pushing him, and everyone else in the room for that matter, back a great distance. This was due to the giant Pureblood Heartless going on a rampage, destroying everything in its path. And speaking of paths, a portal was opened and positioned in front of the heart shaped hole in it's chest. "Ichigo has failed." answered The King who had already adjusted to the circumstances. "This is bad...I've only got one chance at this!"

Throwing his black hooded coat aside, he revealed himself to be actually, an anthropormorphic mouse with black fur, large round ears and a thin tail. His attire appeared to be something of modified cartoon clothes, said clothes being a red and black short-sleeved jacket with white lining and two dangling yellow straps. To match this he wore red pants which had zippers going down the front and blue straps up the sides and yellow pouches attached to each pant leg as well as comically large gray backed yellow shoes. "I gotta save him!"

The King's path however was blocked by the Organization perpetrator who slipped by everyone unnoticed in the midst of the unfolding chaos. "So you're Mickey. I am number VII of Organization XIII, Saïx." The newly introduced Saïx formed his claymore in has hand and pointed it at the now identified King Mickey. "Pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"I don't think so!" A Hollowfied Shinji intervened by dashing in and clashing his weapon with Saïx's, following this, he blasted his charged **Cero **at point blank range to land significant damage upon his foe. "Leave him to me! You go!" "Are ya' sure?" His leader asked.

"Oh yeah...I've got a score to settle anyway...Go now! There's no time to waste!" confirmed Shinji before engaging in battle with the enemy. King Mickey, now armed with his Keyblade: Kingdom Key D which formed into his right hand, jumped into the portal. "ICHIGO! Here I come!"

_... _

_"Intel reports that unforeseen developments are taking place, this could hinder my plans..."  
"We've been comprimised! Show no restraint!"_


	12. Past Comes To Terms With The Present

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 011**

_

* * *

_

Within Sora's Heart

* * *

"What's going on? Is this what it's like to be a part of a Drive Form?" Rukia asked out to no one in particular. But she did get a response. "No, not quite..."

Surprised to hear anything other than herself she looked around and examined her surroundings. "Who's there? Show yourself!" "Over here."

Rukia had unknowingly entered the place of Sora's awakening and there she saw only a glowing ball of light. Genuinely intrigued, she walked towards it and reached out to make contact. However before her hand could touch this entity, it took quite a pecuilar shape and the white color faded away to reveal a teenage boy. One that looked so similar to Roxas, the similarities were unbelievably uncanny. One could say this person was his twin as he shared practically everything in looks, even down to the face and windswept hairstyle. The choice of clothing was also what she assumed was just a modified version of the clothes Roxas wore under his open cloak. The differences were as follows:

The left side of the jacket being black like what the transformed Sora now wears.

A white angular pattern decorated gray vest under said jacket and a high-necked black shirt underneath that along with a dull-gray/green piece of armor on the left shoulder.

The gray, black and white pants were more like those of the caprice variety.

Wearing what appeared to be an armored version of Roxas' shoes in a dull-gray/green color.

Lastly, there were two straps criss-crossing on his chest and a silver badged emblem of sorts lying on top of them.

He opened his blue eyes to look upon his visitor and smiled. "We're both currently inside this boy's heart. I'm here because a long time ago, my own heart was greatly damaged in a battle and when he was much younger, he agreed to take me in so I could slowly heal until the time was right for me to be released." The Kuchiki heiress was at a loss of words for learning how extremely caring and generous her newfound friend is, meanwhile the storyteller continued with his explanation. "And from what I understand...you're here to help fill the void of his missing soul, correct?"

"Th-that's right..." She answered with hesitation, now becoming suspicious of just how much this person knew. "Do not fear. I'm not an enemy, there's no way I could betray Sora when he's done such a huge favor for me. As a matter of fact, you can help me repay it." "How?" Rukia asked now lowering her guard. "His opponent appears to be a dual-wielder." began the Roxas look-a-like. "Let's even those odds...We need to lend him both of our weapons so he can achieve his first Drive form. I know he's been aware of having one but could never use it...until now. Are you with me?" He held his hand out and Rukia firmly took it into her own while smiling, causing them to glow. "Understood."

* * *

In A Special Realm That Spreads Far And Wide Containing Much Emptiness

* * *

"Strength!" The new teenage Sora exclaimed while he radiated a powerful light from his being. When it faded, his outfit once again changed but only into a red and black color scheme with a stylized lily present on each sleeve and pant leg of his clothes. As an overgarment, he also donned on an open crimson-color collared white sleeveless kosode robe with the lillies appearing on each migoro body panel. Looking impressed with this overall radical re-design, he spoke out of excitement: "Let's see what I can do."

He held his right hand out and formed Kingdom Key into it but then it re-formed itself into one known as Wayward Wind, a very unique modeled Keyblade that, while short in reach has a particular heart's embodiment into it that grants it strength. While the hilt and guard are similar, they positioned themselves out of allignment as the teeth became re-shaped into something like a wing and with a color scheme of dark gray and gold. Following his instinct, he held this Keyblade backwards like it was intended to be all along.

In his left hand, something else formed into it. Something that wasn't a Keyblade at all. This was Rukia's zanpakutō, **Sode no Shirayuki **(Sleeved White Snow), in it's sealed curved slit katana form. Holding this weapon with his arm outstretched in front of him, both of his hands began flickering with red electricity and left matching energy streaks behind wherever he moved them.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora shouted out to his Nobody. He then propelled himself forwards at an alarming speed towards Roxas, making a skidding landing on the building beneath his feet in a crouched position while grinning and looking up. "Up for Round Two?"

* * *

A Place With The Likeliness Of A World Within A Dream

* * *

"Oh no..." King Mickey finally broke through only to find Ichigo's lifeless body. He looked up at the Heartless who slayed him and frowned. "Well, if Ichigo can't have his heart. No one can."

With a wide spinning swipe of the Kingdom Key D, he destroyed the enemy and set the heart free which floated up and away. "Sorry...I can't capture your heart for ya'." He said to the Substitute Soul Reaper knowing he couldn't hear him. "But I know who might be able to help you. First, let's get you outta here..."

_... _

_"Can I? Should I? Shall I? Will I?"  
"What lies in store for me now?"_


	13. Unified Understanding

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 012 **

* * *

In A Special Realm That Spreads Far And Wide Containing Much Emptiness

* * *

"Take this!" Sora lunged up and struck Roxas head-on with the full force of his newly utilized Wayward Wind.

"Where...did you get this power?" His counterpart asked after he fell back down onto another building. Roxas could feel himself gradually getting weaker, as if his strength were being sapped away from him through each blow exchanged in the fight. "Where'd I get it?" Sora repeated. "From a precious friend!"

Swinging Rukia's zanpakutō, the Keyblade Master sent an icy wave of cold air towards his foe which made contact in the form of a powerful gust that once again sent Roxas soaring upwards into the air. "What's wrong?" Sora taunted with a smug look on his face. "Too much to handle?" Proving he could take no more, the Nobody roared out in frustration and activated his **Event Horizon** Limit Break which made pillars of light rise up and rotate around him as a means of defense. Sora must have felt the wane in his opponent's power as the expression on his face shifted from delight to slight remorse in knowing that this match would reach its climax soon.

With this ability active, Roxas charged at Sora who in turn chose to mimic the motion. In a blinding flash, all of the pillars came together and crashed upon the two boys. Once it faded, they were found to be furiously clashing blades, neither side letting up and giving their absolute all. However, Roxas had made a fatal mistake by performing an overhead slash vertically, allowing Sora to not only parry the attack but to also give him the opportunity to tuck and roll around for a free blow. Not wasting it, the teen hero did just that and found an opening in the form of a diagonal slice to his opponent's backside.

All Roxas could do was take the hit and fall back off the building they were standing on. But not giving up just yet, he took careful aim and lunged Oblivion itself at Sora using **Strike Raid_. _**To no avail was this move though as the true chosen one simply deflected the weapon with one of his own. "I'm getting tired of this game of cat and mouse...it's time to end it." Expressing a solemn look of disconcern, Sora tightly gripped the zanpakutō entrusted to him and, after infusing it with some of his own Blizzard magic, chose to thrust it into the building right before his feet.

**Some no Mai Blizzaga, Juhaku Raid. (Next Dance of the Blizzard - White Tree's Raid)**

Down the building towards went a stream of erupting ice, dangerously nearing it's target until it made contact. "I was right after all." spoke Roxas while smiling a little bit. "Xion...I'll be seeing you soon ok? Wait for me. And I promise...you and me can eat ice cream together again."

The second he finished vocalizing his final thoughts, a circle of light enveloped itself around the Nobody before creating a pillar that trapped him within it, instantly freezing his being from the base upwards until Roxas himself became pure ice. As if on cue, the building seemed to have shifted its positioning to serve as the ground in an upright setting, normal laws of gravity suddenly returning. Paying no heed to this, Sora began spinning Wayward Wind in his hand, making it spin faster and faster until he threw it as a makeshift boomerang at his frozen opponent to deliver the final blow.

The result was the shattering explosion of the ice like glass which rained down around him like the purest of white snow. Sora stood in awe at the sight until the Keyblade that caused it came back around only to comedically whack him upside the head. "Ouch..." he groaned while properly retreiving both the Wayward Wind and Sode no Shirayuki. Having them both in hand turned his frown upside down and gave him a new resolve for when he returned to the World of the Living.

"Thanks..." the Keyblade Master thought out loud. "Thanks Rukia...and Roxas..."

_..._

_"I have suffered a very great hurt...But gained a wicked strength. The power of the Pain of Loss."  
"Heartless...Soulless...Breathless. This is what-no, WHO I AM!"_


	14. Negativity Minus Restraint

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 013 **

* * *

Urahara Shop (Afternoon)

* * *

"Well well well..." calmly mused Urahahra while locked in a clash of blades with his opponent. "You sure know how to conserve your energy in a fight."

"As do you." replied Ulquiorra in his chilling voice that lacked any and all emotion. "I find it unnecessary to exert a high portion of my strength, even with this limit that was placed upon me by my masters." Urahara couldn't help but crack a smile upon hearing this. "Somehow I knew you were being held back by some sort of outside interference." The shop owner peered over the Espada's shoulder for a brief moment and then forfeited the sword struggle. "Looks like my job is done."

The shop owner gestured towards Sora and everyone turned around to see a flash of light shine and engulf him. As quickly as it showed up, it faded away leaving Rukia behind in its place. Soon afterwards, Sora had broken his meditative state and stood before Ulquiorra and the Urahara Shop employees sporting on a similarly baggy outfit except being colored black and silver with many more zippers and leggings. Also of notable change was the change of his hair which, while retaining its shape, became a lighter caramel color as opposed to dark brown. The only article of clothing to remain unchanged was his crown necklace.

**Meguriau Kagi. (The Key of Destiny) **the new teenage hero said aloud in a slightly deeper voice. "That is my Keyblade's name." Finally opening his eyes, he turned to see a peacefully slumbering Rukia which made him smile. "Hmm...so he's done it." thought aloud an observing Ulquiorra. "The Jinzen gave him a soul to tap into thus unlocking his spiritual pressure." Urahara chimed in while waving his fan. "Hmm...I guess you could say a new Sora has been born. A Birth by Sleep perhaps?"

Before anyone could sense it coming, something like a tremor shook the ground beneath them. "Wh-what was that?" questioned a now timid Ururu. "Wait. Do you feel that...decline?" asked Tessai. Surely enough, a familiar spiritual pressure was rapidly dropping. Jinta had a grave look expression on his face. "I-Ichigo?" The feline Yoruichi jumped down before everybody and spoke in a rather rash manner. "He needs our help. All of you head to the warehouses, I'll join you as soon as I can." "This would be my cue to leave. I need to check on my partner."

With that, the Espada vanished into a portal of his own making. "You three. Look after Rukia." the usually laid-back shop owner ordered his employees. "Sora, you're with me." The Keyblade master silently nodded and they both Flash Stepped in the direction of the waning spiritual pressure while Tessai, Jinta and Ururu took the Kuchiki heiress' body inside. This left Yoruichi alone and when she was sure no one was in earshot she spoke. "Coast is clear now."

"Good." answered a new voice that was previously unheard of. "Can you really do for me what they did for him?" It sounded like the voice belonging to a young boy. "More or less yeah." confirmed his supposed cat ally. "Right, let's get started."

* * *

Karakura Town Warehouse District (Afternoon)

* * *

A portal appeared within the warehouse where the large heartless were causing chaos. "Did he do it?" asked the XIII member while his Espada comrade stepped into view. "Sora's Awakening was indeed successful. And Ichigo's?" Saïx shook his head and answered solemnly. "Can't say he's had the same luck."

"DAMN YOU!" The snaggletoothed Hiyori cursed out while getting flung back by her giant of a foe. "Wait. Who's that?" Love pointed out something emerging from the rift that the Vizard leader braved into. "Something...orange?" Mashiro pointed out. Eventually, the battered and bruised body of Ichigo followed by The King. "Stop."

Suddenly the pureblood Heartless ceased its destructive rampage upon hearing Saïx's one word order. Ulquiorra gave a command afterwards. "Now consume." In one swift motion, the monster scooped up Ichigo's body and absorbed it into its own. Soon after, it proceeded to roar out in pain and a voice could be heard speaking. "Cursed fool. I wanted to be king for a reason... So this wouldn't happen!" The King recognized this as the voice of Hollow Ichigo. "Now we're both horses to your heart!" The Heartless began to swell up with darkness leaking out everywhere. "NOW IT WILL DESTROY US BOTH!" And as if on cue, Sora and Urahara arrived at the scene just in time to watch it explode. The Kurosaki kid's body was left intact but it radiated the absolute foulest of spiritual pressures. "How horrid..." noted a slightly frightened Lisa. "Ichigo...?" spoke Sora as he stepped forward. "No...not Ichigo."

Ichigo's body answered in a low growly voice that wasn't normally his own. "Now..." **SHIONI! (Death Demon)**

After that declaration, a bizarre transformation began. Ichigo's orange hair lengthened and stuck straight up while his eyes became pitch black with the irises turning white. Using his newly acquired claws he tore off (for the most part), the upper part of his Soul Reaper robe, exposing the now larger gaping hole in his chest which dangerously leaked out some kind of dark mist. Some of it enveloped his body like a blanket of evil to turn his skin red as well as vastly increase his muscle mass. To complete this devilish makeover, Ichigo roared out (thus exposing his newly acquired fangs) as a new Hollow mask materialized itself over his face, leaving only the eyes and mouth visible. "I... I..."

"I AM NO LONGER HUMAN!"

_..._

_"Well this was surely unaccounted for. But that's not to say I can't make this work to my advantage."  
"If all goes well, I can make the power of the Breathless my own."_


	15. Gasping Through A New Breath

**Kingdom Hearts: Soul Crank**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach**

**This takes place during the Bleach Arc that introduces the Arrancars & near the end of Kingdom Hearts I.**

**Lock 014**

* * *

Karakura Town Warehouse District (Afternoon)

* * *

"You're no longer human, and you're no longer to associate with these fools." spoke Saïx in his usually cold monotone voice. The newly transformed Shioni turned around to face the XIII member and glared at him, sharp fangs bared menacingly although it didn't phase him or his partner. "And I should heed your words because...?" questioned the demon.

"Because if you come with us. We can grant you what you desire most: Unparalled Power." answered Ulquiorra. Shioni felt that he was telling the truth. It wasn't his tone of speaking nor the melancholy expression on his face that was convincing. No, it was something...commanding yet enticing about his presence that in a sense, drew him in to listen to his words. Finally he spoke. "...We shall see. Lead me to your so-called unparalled power. And..." while speaking, the ex-human flexed his arm with claws shining in a dark, demonic energy that was all his own.

"...I will lead your enemies to the grandest of slaughters."

"Ichigo!" Urahara called out and stepped forward waving his fan in a non-chalant manner. "What happened to ya'? I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you become a bad guy? I must say, that's not very nice." He then turned towards The King and frowned, suddenly abandoning his carefree manner in favor of one more befitting to the turn of events. "So...the heart is beyond capturing now?"

"...'Fraid so." Finally pulling down his hood for the first time before his Vizard companions, The King was revealed to be an anthropormorphic mouse with black fur and his perfectly round ears were free to frame his head. "I always wondered why he sounded so...cartoony." off-handedly commented Shinji. Ignoring the comment, his leader continued. "Yep. All we can do is put him down before he does any real damage." This got a noticeably uncomfortable reaction from Sora who couldn't believe what he was hearing. One of his dearest friends actually wanting to kill another living being.

"Saïx. We're behind schedule." Ulquiorra's words snapped the key-wielder out of his mental distress momentarily. "We must RTC now." "Correct. Shioni, was it?" asked the Luna Divider. "Follow, and you will meet the men who can give you what we promised." The same portal they've been using for transportation appeared once more behind them and after his Espada partner walked in, the demon turned to follow but not before "NO!"

"Ichigo!" Without thinking, Sora drew forth Kingdom Key and jumped sky high only to swing down at him. "I'll save you!" The creature formerly known as Ichigo Kurosaki merely backhanded the former friend across the face, stopping his assualt cold in it's tracks. "Just shut the hell up. I'll kill you later..." And without another word, Shioni left everybody's sight by entering through the portal that was left open. Getting up sluggishly from the blow that was dealt to him Sora swore to himself out loud: "I can't...and will nor...lose another friend!" "You fool."

Saïx spoke rather condescendingly to the teen keyblade master after stepping halfway through the portal of his own creation. "This is his choice. Not yours. And the rest of you..." he looked up from Sora, referring to The King, the Vizards and Urahara while he finished saying what he felt needed to be said. "Just beware of what our masters are going to set in motion." "And just who are your big bad bosses huh?" demanded the always rash and loud Hiyori.

"They are simply known as. Lord Xemnas and Sosuke Aizen."

_..._

_"Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? Oh no, this is bad! I hear someone coming..."  
"I just want to go back...back home to the Islands. Before any of this..."_


End file.
